She's On Your Mind
by BarnitoSupreme
Summary: A new kid enters McKinley, and tries to fit in with the craziness. Horrible summary, I know  Santana/OC, Quam, Finchel. Slight AU. OC/Sam friendship, OC/Finn friendship.
1. Chapter 1

She's On Your mind.

_So the title is based off of the song by The Fray "Over my Head"_

_A new kid enters McKinley, and tries to fit in. Crappy summary, I know . Slight AU._

_Not really sure where this story may end up, for I'm writing out of spite. Let me know if you have any commendations, criticisms, or requests._

Ethan Dean Cooper didn't want to leave Nevada, he liked it there. Even the scorching heat. Even the fact that he was kind of nerdy, he still had friends, but all that changed when his dad got a promotion at work. He was an accountant, and his company had just opened a new branch in Toledo. He just turned 16, so it would be a few years until he would be able to leave.

"Open up, you fucker!," Ethan said aloud, rattling the car door handle, attempting to get out of his 1996 Ford Thunderbird. He remembered the feeling of joy when his parents told him they had bought him a car a month earlier, and then the immediate feeling of dismay when he found his new "car" was actually the piece of shit his uncle was trying to sell. According to his father, this would "prove his responsibility" and that if he kept his grades up, maybe they could get him the Jeep Wrangler.

As he walked into the school, he saw several groups of kids hanging around the school. Jocks, nerds, stoners, the whole nine yards. He maneuvered his way around the students trying to make it to the Glee room. He didn't want to be late on the first day, not knowing how anal the teacher might be about that. He reached the door, which had been decorated with signs saying NEW DIRECTIONS: 2009 SECTIONALS WINNER.

_Impressive…I guess. _Ethan thought. He wasn't really into extra-curricular activities, but he was up to anything that would help him look good on college applications. He walked through the door to find a short-brunette girl wearing argyle singing with a tall football player. He was blown away that this girl could sing like that, and that a football player was actually in a glee club. Ethan looked around trying to take everything in, suddenly a girl spoke to him.

"Hello, welcome to McKinley. My name is Rachel Berry, I assume you're new because I haven't seen you around before."

Ethan jumped, "Jesus Christ! How'd you get over here so fast? I didn't even hear you stop singing."

She laughed, and opened her mouth to speak when the football player she was singing with joined her.

"Sorry, she can get a little attack-y around new people, I'm Finn Hudson, nice to meet you…" He said, reaching out to shake Ethan's hand.

"Ethan, Ethan Cooper. Nice to meet you Finn. You too Rachel." Ethan replied grasping Finn's hand firmly, because God forbid his dad finding out that he met somebody and gave them a weak handshake.

Ethan duplicated this introduction to the rest of the kids in there. He started associating them with the first thing he could think of, so he could remember names quicker. Quinn – pretty blonde, her boyfriend Sam – The male version of her, Puck – Mohawk, Tina – Asian, Mike – Other Asian, Mercedes – Air Jordans, Kurt – figurine doll, Britney – ditzy cheerleader, Artie – Wheelchair kid, and the teacher Mr. Shue - perm. Ethan finished introducing himself to everybody when the door opened. He turned around to see this beautiful latina girl walking in the room. He was in awe. Everything about this girl was so perfect. If he could just talk to this girl for the rest of this year, maybe moving wasn't so bad of a thing.

_AN: So that's it for now, I'll start working on my writing so it isn't so campy. Reviews please._


	2. Chapter 2: Joining the Glee Club

_AN: So one review down, and hopefully several more to come. The last chapter was inexplicably short. Sorry, I was tired and wanted to at least upload something before I went to sleep. This chapter will be longer, and so will the rest of the chapters._

Chapter Two: Joining the Glee Club

"Santana, glad you could grace us with your presence," Mr. Schuester sighed, regretting saying that, not wanting to start an argument on the first day.

"Sorry Schue, Coach Sylvester told me to tell you that she is thinking about how many pennies she could put in your hair before you would notice," Santana replied, smirking.

As Santana was walking to her seat by Brittany, she stopped to look at the new kid that hadn't stopped staring at her. "What do you want newbie?"

Ethan realized that she was talking to him, "Nothing, I just…Eth-" He cleared his throat, "Ethan is my name." He stammered, with his voice cracking at _Ethan_.

"Not what I asked _Ethan_," Santana said, mocking the way he said his name.

"I just thought I should introduce myself, Santana right? Ethan said, putting his hand out.

"That's right," Santana said, brushing past him to get to her seat. Ethan was thankful that she didn't shake his hand, wiping the sweat on his jeans. He looked over his shoulder at the latina goddess that was chatting away with Brittany and Artie. _Smooth move, douchebag. _Ethan thought.

Mr. Schue walked to the front of the room, "Ethan why don't you tell us a little about yourself"

"Uhh, sure. My name is Ethan Dean Cooper, I'm from Carson City, Nevada. I like watching TV, hanging out with my friends and family, going to the movies. I can play the guitar, and bass. I haven't taken vocal lessons, but I do know I'm baritenor. I like rock music. And uhh, that's about it." Ethan said, not liking all the attention.

"OK, since you all are well acquainted with Ethan, " Mr. Schue started, "It's time for him to show us what he can contribute."

Ethan looked at the young teacher, "You want me to sing a song? Now?"

"If you can."

"Yeah, sure just…let me think" Ethan walked to the band members quietly waiting at the side. After a few moments he walked back to the center of the room with an acoustic guitar.

"Are you ready now?" Mr. Schue asked

"Yeah" Ethan motioned to the band members. Strumming the opening chords, he opened his mouth, trying not to look at Santana, because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to sing.

_Awake on my airplane__  
__Awake on my airplane__  
__My skin is bare__  
__My skin is theirs__  
__Awake on my airplane__  
__Awake on my airplane__  
__My skin is bare__  
__My skin is theirs___

_I feel like a new-born__  
__And I feel like a new-born__  
__Awake on my airplane__  
__Awake on my airplane__  
__I feel so real___

_Could you want to take my picture__  
__Cause I won't remember__  
__Could you want to take my picture__  
__Cause I won't remember__  
__Yeah_

_I don't believe in__  
__I don't believe in your sanctity; your privacy__  
__I don't believe in__  
__I don't believe in sanctity or hypocrisy__  
__Can everyone agree that no one should be left alone__  
__Can everyone agree that they should not be left alone__  
__And I feel like a new-born__  
__And I feel like a new-born (kicking and screaming)__  
_

_Could you want to take my picture__  
__Cause I won't remember__  
__Could you want to take my picture__  
__Cause I won't remember__  
__Yeah__  
_

He finished, hearing the rest of the class clap. Mr. Schue patted him on the back, "Good job Ethan, but you have to relax. What do you think guys?"

Rachel piped up, "It was good, and I'm pleasantly surprised that you could sing like that without any vocal lessons, but I think you should take some. I know a great vocal teacher here in Lima that will help you for a reasonable price." She paused to take a breath, and Finn cut her off

"You were good, man." He said, with the rest of the class agreeing with him. Ethan stole a glance at Santana, who was putting on make-up.

"Yeah, thanks you guys. That was actually pretty exhilarating to be singing in front of people, I usually just sing in the shower and annoy my parents." He said, laughing. "So am I in?"

Mr. Schue frowned, "Ethan, I'm sorry but we already have too many members."

"Oh…" Ethan said, looking down.

Mr. Schue laughed, "I'm kidding, New Directions will be delighted to have you in our little group."

Ethan laughed nervously, "Cool" He went to sit down before Sam motioned for him.

"Sit down, bro" Sam said patting the seat next to him. " I know what it's like to be moving into this school, I came from Nashville at the end of last year."

Ethan saw his arm draped on Quinn's shoulder, "But obviously you've made quite an impression."

Sam laughed, "Yeah well, shit happens when you're sexy" He said, getting a smack from Quinn, "Don't make the new kid think I'm easy!" She said

"Don't worry, I don't." Ethan said smirking. He turned his attention away from Quinn and Sam, who was rubbing his chest, to look at Mr. Schue saying something about how they needed to win Regionals this year.

After a while, Glee class was over, and Ethan was walking out of the door trying to find his next class, U.S. History with Mr. Gardner. As he walking some big jock bumped into him.

"Watch it, fucker" Ethan said, turning around. He saw the jock was being followed by two other football players, all carrying Styrofoam cups. He watched in awe as they launched the contents of the cups onto Sam, Quinn, Finn, and Rachel. The football players high-fived and shouted "Welcome back, Nude Erections!" before walking away.

Ethan's new teammates were covered in purple, red, and blue slushies. He walked to the four who were just now getting out of shock. "What the fuck was that?" Ethan asked, motioning to the colored ice chips dripping off their faces, oblivious to the fact that what he was talking about was completely obvious.

Rachel was the first one to break out of silence, "That's just…what they do." She said walking into the girl's restroom. Quinn followed her while Sam and Finn walked into the boy's restroom. Ethan went into the boy's room with them. 

"Seriously, what the hell?"

Finn looked at him, "That's what they do to the Glee Club." He said, sticking his head into the sink.

"Why?"

Sam finished washing his hair in the sink, and said "I don't know, maybe they have small dicks, or maybe they are just big ones."

Ethan chuckled, "Alright, but that's just not fucking normal." He said, his expression serious again. "Are you guys gonna go home or what?"

Finn said, "Well this happens a lot so we come to school prepared." He opened his bag and pulled out an Aeropostale green and white striped polo, while Sam was already buttoning up a blue and white American Eagle shirt.

"Just go to your class, man" Finn said.

"I would, but I don't know where I'm going." Ethan said, looking back at his schedule in his hand.

"What do you have?" Finn asked.

"Uhh, Gardner, History."

"I got that next period too, I'm almost done here. So hold on," Sam said, combing his hair.

_AN: So I really don't know where I'm going with this, I mean I have a solid outline of the story, but seriously, any praises, criticisms, or requests will be appreciated. Oh, and the song Ethan sings is "Take My Picture" by Filter. Any song requests would be cool too._


	3. Chapter 3: McKinley, Home of the Titans

Chapter Three: McKinley, Home of the Titans

_AN: I'm becoming a review whore, so if you are reading this, because I'm aware that some of you have this story on alert (Which is awesome) please please PLEASE review._

By the time Sam and Ethan made to their history class, Mr. Gardner was going over the syllabus. He started to ask the students why they were late, but noticed that Sam's hair was wet. He knew what the Glee Clubbers went through with the football team. He motioned to the last two seats in the front before continuing to the rest of the class.

"Now we need your parents to sign this sheet and you can turn it in next Wednesday." He said, handing the sheets to the two tardy singers.

The class ended thirty minutes later, and Sam was the first one out of the door. When Ethan made it to the door, he was nowhere to be found.

_Weird fucking school_ Ethan thought to himself. He looked at his schedule, taking note of the room numbers, before heading off to Psychology 101 – Mrs. Greenberg. He found the class and was in the door just when the bell rang. He took in the surroundings, when he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Ethan! Ethan, sit here!" Exclaimed Rachel, who Ethan thought was way too enthusiastic for somebody who just had a artificially flavored ice drink dripping off her face less than an hour before. He walked to the desk she was pointing at, before he realized that not one person was sitting by her.

"What's up with this? Did they, like, quarantine you or something? Are you radioactive?" Ethan joked, not knowing if she was really happy, or slapping on a plastic smile.

"Our fellow pupils seem to feel the need to mock us, but what they don't realize is that when they are running a used car lot, I will be on Broadway." Rachel explained, opening a white binder adorned with several gold star stickers.

"What's with all the stars?" Ethan asked pointing to the binder.

"Oh, they're a metaphor, do you want one?" Rachel asked, holding a sheet with dozens of stars.

"Uh, yeah sure, Rachel." Ethan said, taking the sheet and wondering what he could garnish with gold stars. He eventually decided to put one on his binder, before handing the sheet back to Rachel.

"NO NOTE PASSING MR. COOPER!" their apparently communist teacher shouted, slapping a ruler against the board.

"Oh, no, it wasn't a note," Ethan said, trying not to laugh at the extreme overreaction. He imagined Mrs. Greenberg finishing with "NOTES KILLED MY FAMILY!"

"Whatever it was, don't let it happen again Mr. Cooper. That same goes for you Miss Berry" she said looking at a downcast Rachel, who looked like she had never been ostracized by teacher before.

"Of course, Mrs. Greenberg," Rachel said, still looking at her desk.

Ethan gave her a thumbs up, "Ask and you shall receive"

Mrs. Greenberg sneered at the cocky teen before continuing her lecture. "Psychology, the study of the human mind and behavior" she said, pointing at the word in capital letters on the blackboard.

Ethan looked at Rachel, who was writing vigorously in her notebook. He wondered why everybody was so awful to a seemingly nice girl.

By the end of the day he found out he had Mr. Schuester for Spanish fourth period, along with seemingly everybody from Glee club, except _her_. He had tried to focus at his new school, but every five minutes the image of her walking into Glee club with her cheerleader uniform on kept pounding its way back into his head.

When he finally got home he was tired, and after a skirmish with his car door, he decided to start climbing out Dukes of Hazzard style. He walked into his two story house asking (yelling) if anyone was home. Nobody answered so he walked upstairs to his room, throwing his bag down as soon as he walked in the room. He went to his computer, and after replying to e-mails from friends back home, he opened his iTunes. Mr. Schue said that by next week they would be singing solos, and when he got a feel for how everyone's voice is, he would pair them up accordingly. Ethan didn't know how well Santana could sing, but he knew that he wanted to be doing a duet with her.

A few hours later he heard the front door open, with his mom, Sarah, yelling "Groceries!"

Ethan walked downstairs to help put them up, His mom heard him coming downstairs "Hey sweetie how was your first day?"

"It was…different," remembering the slushie treatment that his new friends endured.

"Any pretty girls?" His dad, Dean, said walking in.

"Oh totally Dad, beating them off with a stick" Ethan said rolling his eyes.

His dad chuckled, "That's my boy, taught you well"

Ethan didn't exactly enjoy the awkwardness that he and his dad had when they were alone, so he left to go back upstairs as soon as possible. He started the homework that his teachers somehow felt it was necessary to give him on the first day of school. His mom called upstairs at eight to tell him that dinner was ready. After he ate his spaghetti, he went upstairs to finish his homework. At nine he mentally counted off everything he needed for school. After he was satisfied that he wasn't missing anything he did his pre-sleep workout. After all, abs were hard to maintain when you ate like a mountain lion. After 45 minutes of crunches and push-ups, he went to take a shower. He stopped in front of the mirror and examined himself. At sixteen he had grown a significant amount of facial hair that he kept at a stubble. He had his hair styled up, and was light brown. His eyes were light grey, but grew cloudy if he was angry. He stopped staring at himself and took his shower. At 10:30 he went to his bed, checked his phone, made sure his alarm clock was set, and crashed.

He dreamed of Santana.

_AN: For some reason I keep writing at 11:30 at night. Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4: Inaugaration

Chapter Four: Inauguration

The week leading up to his first solo assignment, Ethan was feeling low. He had scoured his entire iTunes catalog, but had not the found the song, the PERFECT song that he could sing. He wanted to sing a song that could be linked to Santana, but wasn't a dead giveaway. So that Thursday morning driving to school, he felt terrible. He wasn't shaven, he didn't bother to fix his hair and just put a baseball cap on. His first chance to look good in front of her was ruined. He turned the radio, changing the station to an Alternative Rock station.

Sweet Home Alabama was just ending, and as the next song started Ethan knew exactly what it was as. The tambourine started, followed by the bass line. A moderate tempo started by the drums, and finally the guitar riff started, with the singer shouting "GO!" as an exclamation point. This was it. This would work. New Directions would have no idea what hit them.

Rachel started off the day by singing "Not for the Life of Me" from Thoroughly Modern Millie which, she claimed, won six Tony Awards including Best Musical.

Puck was next, singing "Helter Skelter" by the Beatles. Ethan hadn't heard Puck sing before, and he was starting to think that he was just kind of a dick, but Puck showed him with that song that he belonged in there.

Ethan couldn't stand waiting around any longer, so when Mr. Schue asked if anyone wanted to go next he raised his hand.

"Alright Ethan, good to see you stepping up to the plate." Mr. Schue said, obviously excited that his newest student would readily accept the attention.

Ethan went over to the band and asked if they knew the song he was about to perform, and the drummer replied, "Dude, we pretty much know everything."

"Glad to hear it, buddy" Ethan replied with a straight face, not risking pissing them off, and them messing up the song on purpose.

Ethan walked to the center of the room, and made one single mistake. He looked Santana Lopez in the eyes. She saw him staring at her, but she couldn't look away either. The band had started off the song, but Ethan was concentrating on Santana's brown eyes. Santana knew this song, and by the way Ethan was staring at her, she knew who it was for. She gave him a small smile just as the riff happened. That small gesture snapped Ethan out of his gaze and shouted, "GO!"

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me__  
__because you look so fine__  
__and I really wanna make you mine.___

_I say you look so fine__  
__that I really wanna make you mine.___

_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks__  
__now you don't need that money__  
__when you look like that, do ya honey.___

Ethan started smiling before the pre-chorus, he couldn't help it. The fact she was wearing boots made this moment so much sweeter.

_Big black boots,__  
__long brown hair,__  
__she's so sweet__  
__with her get back stare.___

_Well I could see,__  
__you home with me,__  
__but you were with another man, yea!__  
__I know we,__  
__ain't got much to say,__  
__before I let you get away, yea!__  
__I said, are you gonna be my girl?___

_Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me__  
__because you look so fine__  
__and I really wanna make you mine.___

_I say you look so fine__  
__that I really wanna make you mine.___

_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks__  
__now you don't need that money__  
__with a face like that, do ya.___

_Big black boots,__  
__long brown hair,__  
__she's so sweet__  
__with her get back stare.___

_Well I could see,__  
__you home with me,__  
__but you were with another man, yea!__  
__I know we,__  
__ain't got much to say,__  
__before I let you get away, yea!__  
__I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

Ethan finished with an applause uproaring from the rest of the group, with compliments being shouted.

"Alright Ethan, didn't know you weren't giving it all your last time!" Mr. Schue said smiling, still clapping.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Ethan said before looking over to Santana, who wasn't smiling. She motioned for him to come over and Ethan all-but-ran over there.

"So Ethan," Santana started, "Good song."

Ethan smiled, "Thank you Santana. I've always liked Jet."

She handed him a small piece of paper, and as he started to open it, the bell rang. He looked down at the paper he was handed.

_Tomorrow night_

_Breadstix_

_7:30_

_You're paying,_

_Santana_

Ethan looked up, and she was gone. He couldn't contain his excitement so he did a small fist bump to nobody in particular. He didn't notice that somebody had walked behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Sam said

"Oh it was a fis…nothing, man. What's up?"

"I just wanted to so you did a good job on your song bro, and…" He started before noticing the slip of paper Ethan loosely held on to. "What's that?"

Ethan balled up the paper, "Nothing man, let's get to class"

"Oh yeah sure." Sam said before snatching the ball from Ethan and running away.

"FUCK!" Ethan yelled, chasing after him.

Sam was running down the hallway, opening up the paper "TOMORROW NIGHT, BREADSTIX, 7:30, YOU'RE PAYING, SANTANA!" he yelled. Ethan was catching up to him before-

SPLAT!

The cold hit him first, then the burning sensation in his eyes. He knew what had happened; he'd seen it happen to the others all week. Some dickweed had slushied him.

"What. The. Fuck." Ethan said, tasting the grape flavor on his lips.

Sam had came back to him.

"Come on." Sam said, grabbing Ethan's arm and pulling him into the restroom. Ethan stumbled blindly to the sink.

"Take off your shirt" Sam said, opening his own backpack.

"Fuck you; buy me dinner first" Ethan said, smirking before pulling it off. He used his shirt to wipe the slushie off of his face. Sam had pulled a hoodie out of his backpack and handed it to Ethan. Ethan took it, putting his old shirt into his backpack.

"So Ethan, how was your first slushie facial?" Sam said, leaning against the wall.

"Oh well, you know, it was fun and exciting. I honestly cannot wait for it to happen again." Ethan deadpanned.

Sam laughed, "The first one is always the worst. Later, when you get used to it, you can open your mouth and bam: Free Slushie."

"Yeah well, the grape isn't that bad." Ethan said, "Do you think they take requests? Next time I'd like to try blueberry, if they have it."

Ethan finished washing and put Sam's hoodie on. Ethan zipped up his backpack and looked at Sam, who was staring at him.

"Uhh Sam, buddy?"

"What?"

"That's creeping me out, man."

Sam laughed, "Sorry, just staring off into space."

Ethan laughed nervously. "Okay"

Sam handed Ethan the slip of paper. "Are you really going out with Santana Lopez tomorrow?"

"Well that is the plan." Ethan said, putting the paper in his pocket.

"Dude, she…has a bit of a reputation here."

"What do you mean, reputation?"

"Actually reputation is a bit of an understatement. She's been…around."

"Around like, fucking around? What, has she been with you?"

Sam looked away, "Yes. Finn and Puck too."

Ethan was stunned. He didn't really expect that from Santana. Granted he hardly knew her, but just seeing her made his day. "Are you sure?"

"Dude, I think I would double check before I'd tell people something like that." Sam said.

Ethan shook his head, "Regardless, I'm still going out with her tomorrow," He said before storming out of the bathroom.

Sam ran to stop him, "Bro, you're not going to change her. You're in over your head."

"Yeah, well I don't plan on that. Maybe she'll change me." Ethan said pushing off him.

_AN: I know about halfway through there the story took a major mood swing. I'm in a bad mood. Sue me._


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

_AN: In complete honesty, the entire latter half of that last chapter was written drunk. Reviews?_

Chapter Five: The Date

Ethan was nervous, more nervous than he ever had been meeting a girl on a first date. He dressed himself in his favorite button-up shirt and stonewashed jeans. He completed this outfit with black Chuck Taylors. He walked into Breadstix, looking over the surroundings, spotted Santana in a corner booth, texting. Ethan walked over to her, thinking about the opening line he had come up with the previous day. _Dude, that's way too fucking lame. Just fucking talk to her, it's that damn simple. It's not fucking rocket science_. Ethan shook his head so his brain would shut up.

"Hey, Santana" Ethan said with a smile.

Santana looked up from her Blackberry.

"You made it," She said, not showing enthusiasm to the fact.

"Of course I did, Santana" Ethan said nervously. He sat down across from her. Clearing his throat he asks "So, I've never eaten here before, what's good?"

"Try the lasa-"

"Have you fucked everyone in this school?" Ethan asked. He couldn't help it. Ever since Sam told him that in the bathroom the day before, it has been stuck in Ethan's mind.

Santana was taken aback by the comment, but didn't let that invulnerability stay for too long. Smirking, she replied "Not everybody."

"Why?"

"More importantly, who fucking told you?"

"Sa-" Ethan faltered, not wanting to give up his new friend, but it was too late.

"SAM?" Santana yelled, "I knew that Mangelina Jolie bastard couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Well if you didn't want anybody to know, why do you do it?" Ethan asked sincerely.

"I don't care about most people," Santana started, "Just…"

"Just what?"

"Just you"

With those two words, Ethan felt like he was pumped full of adrenaline. His heart became a diesel engine, his palms sweaty and shaking, his legs turned to jelly, he probably couldn't lift his arms if he tried.

After a few minutes he managed to choke out, "Me?"

Santana looked away, "I think so, and nobody has ever sung a song for me. It was nice to feel special."

Ethan couldn't help the shit-eating grin from spreading itself across his face. "I made you feel special?"

"Yes."

After that they talked for almost two hours, not even bothering to eat the meals they ordered. At the end of the night, Santana had put her number into his iPhone, and gave a peck on the cheek when they went their separate ways. Ethan was ecstatic. Last week he dreamed of her, today he couldn't even sleep.

The next morning she left with the rest of the Cheerios to an invitational in Cincinnati and she wouldn't be home until Sunday night. Ethan cursed the luck that he would get a girlfriend, only for her to leave the next day. He spent Saturday with Sam and Finn, who also couldn't believe it. Riding in Sam's Range Rover, they were on their way to a college football game.

"Wait so you're telling me, that you, kid who has been here for a week, got Santana Lopez to commit?" Finn said incredulously.

"Yes Finn, I'm telling you, that I, kid who has been here for a week, got Santana Fucking Lopez to commit." Ethan said with a cocky smile.

"I don't know man, this doesn't add up." Sam said, keeping his eyes on the road. "One day she wants nothing to do with you, the next she's pretty much telling you she's in love with you."

"Well Sam, like you said. Shit happens when you're sexy" Ethan said.

For the first time in his life, Ethan Cooper couldn't wait for Monday morning. That day he woke up earlier than usual, preparing to make his debut as Santana Lopez's new boyfriend. He was at school 15 minutes before it started, waiting outside for Santana. Ethan waited. And waited. And waited.

He made it to class five minutes late.

"Ethan," Mr. Schue started, "Why are you late?"

"Oh uh traffic" Ethan said, but his focus was elsewhere. Santana's head resting on Puck's shoulder. He sat next to her.

"Umm, Santana?" Ethan said.

"Yes Ethan"

"What the fuck?" Ethan said lowly, not wanting detention.

"What?"

"What the fuck ever happened to 'you make me feel special' and all that other bullshit?"

"You did. What did you expect? Me to fall in love with you?" Santana said laughing.

Ethan couldn't take much more of this. He was in Glee Club, and if that made him think of anything, it was how to get rid of his emotion. "Mr. Schue" Ethan called, "I have a song I want to perform"

"I'm sure we'd all love to hear it" Mr. Schuester said with a smile.

Ethan walked to the band, "Alright fuckers, listen up…"

A few moments later Ethan was back in the center of the room. Anger flooded his features as he looked at his (former) Latina crush.

_In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so  
Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talking to me tho'  
You need to watch the way you talking to me no  
I mean after all the things that we been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
And yo I know some things that you ain't told me  
And yo I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna give me back  
And You gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't me_

_You got a new friend  
Well I got homeys  
But at the end it's still so lonely_

_In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so Dr. Evil  
You're bringing out a side of  
Me that I don't know,  
I decided we weren't gonna speak so why are up 3 a.m. on the phone,  
Why does she be so mad at me for, homey I don't know she's hot and cold,  
I won't stop; I won't mess my groove up  
Cause I already know how this thing goes,_

_You run and tell you're friends that you're leavin' me,  
They say that they don't see what you see in me,  
You wait a couple months then you gone' see,  
You'll never find nobody better than me_

_Coz' In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless, oh_

_I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night...  
Into the night_

_Cause in the night, I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told.  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
_

Ethan finished the song and walked out of the room. He was walking down the hallway when he heard the door open and close, with the sound of sneakers squeaking on the floor.

"Hey, what the fuck was that?" Santana said, "You don't just go and sing a song like that in front of everybody."

"Really?" Ethan said, getting a little pissed off, "Because I talked to the other kids in there, and apparent-fucking-ly that's how everybody says anything to everyone. You have a problem with it, go tell someone who cares."

"And you don't care?"

"Oh you're fucking right I don't care, I did. I did care, up until about six minutes ago I cared a lot about you."

"Why?"

"When I first saw you Santana, I was speechless. I couldn't believe that God had created someone so beautiful. But it appears that you have taken that beauty for granted, and became a heartless bitch in the process" Ethan finished, catching his breath. Santana didn't say anything for a while, and Ethan was wondering if he had gone too far.

"Ethan…" Santana said.

"What?"

"You're so fucking hot right now." She lept at him, kissing wildly. Ethan didn't know what to think. When he was a sweet guy, he hadn't gotten shit. But when became an asshole he-_Why the fuck are you thinking right now? Priorities. _Ethan wrapped his arms around Santana, feeling everything he had experienced before. After two solid minutes of making out, Ethan broke the kiss.

"What does this make us," Ethan said.

"Who cares?" Santana said before locking their lips again.

_Yeah…She's right._

_AN: Song is "Heartless" by Kanye West. Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6: Party

Chapter Seven: Party

Ethan and Santana returned to the class hand in hand just as Finn finished his solo, "Killer Queen" by, well, Queen. Mr. Schue took Ethan and Santana aside, "You guys ran out of here pretty quickly, is everything okay?" He asked sincerely.

Ethan looked at Santana and smiled, "Honestly Mr. Schue, everything's perfect."

When Ethan got home, he found a note on the kitchen counter. He picked it up.

_You're Aunt Stephanie had her baby today, went home to visit. Sorry about the short notice. Left $200. Be back next week._

Ethan read the note, and re-read it to make sure. It was normal for his parents to leave for an extraordinary amount of time. He generally liked the alone time. He picked up one of the $100 bill, and looked at the face of Benjamin Franklin. "You, my dear friend, are not going to spent responsibly." He said aloud before pulling out his phone. He went through his contacts, finding the name quickly.

The phone rang a few times, before it was answered finally.

"Yeah?" the voice said.

"Puckerman, call the rest of the club."

"Why?"

"We're getting fucked up."

"When and where," Puck said, his demeanor suddenly turning almost business-like.

"Tonight, my place."

"You got any money?"

"I can spend a bill and a half." Ethan said proudly.

"Meet me at Wilson's Liquor Store in half an hour"

"Done" Ethan said, grabbing his keys. He was grateful his dad left his Ford Explorer. He made it to the store early and still had another 10 minutes before Puck was due, so he sat in his car and listened to music, getting out when he saw Puck's truck pull in recklessly.

"Howdy-Ho, mother fucker!" Puck said getting out of the car.

"Hey man." Ethan said giving Puck a high-five.

Puck started walking into the store before Ethan stopped him.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Quick question, how in the hell do you plan on getting this?"

"Oh, glad you asked." Puck said, reaching into his pocket. "This is my baby." He said, pulling out a fake I.D.

"It looks good man," Ethan said studying it. "A little disappointed it doesn't say McLovin, but still good. You think you can get me one of these bad boys?"

"Totally, but first things first." Puck replied, taking the I.D. and the money, and walking into the store. A little while later he came out with a 30 pack of Bud-Light and two paper bags that Ethan was sure was filled with booze.

"Nice Puckerman, color me impressed" Ethan said, taking the paper bags and putting them into the back of his car. "So, did you call everybody else?" Ethan asked putting the 30 pack in as well.

"Yes, and they're all down; even Berry, surprisingly." Puck said.

"Alright, and you gave them all my address?"

"Yeah, let's go get these back to your place before the beer gets skunked" Puck said walking back to his truck.

At 8:30 people started to arrive, with Finn and Rachel leading the way. Shortly after Santana arrived and immediately walked to the kitchen where Ethan was pulling out plastic cups and shot glasses. She grabbed his ass, and laughed when he jumped.

"Damn baby, don't do that. I didn't even know you got here" He said, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her passionately.

"I wouldn't if it weren't so firm." She said before reciprocating the kiss.

By 10:00 the party was in full swing. Rap music blasting on the stereo, Santana, Brittany and Mike danced; Ethan was at the table drinking with Kurt, Sam, Quinn, Rachel, and Finn. Puck turned the music down and shouted, "TIME TO PLAY SOME GAMES, BITCHES!"

Ethan downed a shot, winced and shouted "YEAH!"

The girls reluctantly agreed, and the table was then filled with thirteen buzzed singers with a unopened bottle of Johnnie Walker Black in the middle.

"Okay, so the first game we're playing is-" Puck started before Rachel cut him off.

"Noah, I think it's only appropriate that Ethan picks the game since we're at his house"

Ethan smiled and winked at Rachel before saying "Ladies and Gentlemen, the first game we are playing is…wait for it…Never Have I Ever" he said in an exaggerated announcer voice.

Puck laughed, "You sure man? You'll be surprised at the shit your new girlfriend has done."

Santana glared at him before saying, "Really? Fine I'll go first. Never Have I Ever had a gay sex dream about Bradley Cooper."

Puck stopped laughing and grabbed the bottle.

Kurt stared at him with a small smile. Puck noticed and sneered "Don't get any ideas Kurt; it was one time after I saw The Hangover."

That made Ethan lose it, "Holy fucking crap, this is awesome" he said laughing hysterically.

The game lasted a while, and Ethan was pretty sure he drank his weight in alcohol. By the way everyone was laughing and sporadically moving in an attempt to match the beat of the music that was softly playing; he knew he wasn't the only one. After an hour and a half of Never Have I Ever, the bottle of Johnnie Walker Black was empty. Ethan had a great idea.

"Hey, hey everybody…LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Ethan slurred excitedly.

The rest of New Directions obviously thought that was great idea also, and they all waited impatiently for Ethan to start. He grabbed the clear bottle and spun in vigorously. Eventually the spinning subsided and he looked at who he had to kiss. The bottle had landed on Brittany, who nearly leapt over the table at him. Ethan heard Artie yell, "Yeah baby, I love you girl!" They kissed for almost 10 seconds before leaning back in their respective seats. The Glee Club had cheered the entire time, and Brittany told them, "His face feels like a carpet."

Brittany went next and got Mike, Mike went and got Rachel, who in turn got Kurt. The game seemed to last forever, and the lights got hazy. Soon it was Ethan's turn again. He spun and got Sam.

"Aww Fuck…" Ethan said.

Ethan nervously reached over the table and kissed Sam. He's not used to kissing dudes. He pulled back and revealed, "Dude you're a shitty kisser"

"Dude, I wasn't even trying."

"I don't want to see you trying."

Sam laughed obnoxiously, "Alright my turn"

By the end of the night, everybody had kissed the rest of their friends. Ethan's favorite part was when Santana had to kiss Rachel and Quinn. He had to shift in his seat a little bit to remain comfortable. The game ended when Tina, Mike and Mercedes had passed out on the table.

"Alright people, Puck and Kurt. I've made up the couches. Finn and Rachel, you can get the basement. Sam and Quinn, you guys got my parent's room. Artie and Brittany can get the spare bedroom. I guess Tina Mike and Mercedes can sleep there." Ethan said gesturing to the three, who were face planted on the table.

Santana grabbed his hand, "Where are we gonna be, baby?"

Ethan smirked and showed her a bottle of Tuaca he had hidden before the party started. "We are gonna be in my room, playing Truth or Dare. If ya know what I mean." He said kissing her.

Monday at school, most of the kids were trying to come over their hangover. As they walked in to Glee Club they grunted at the greetings they got. Mr. Schue walked in as soon as the bell rang.

"Alright kids, I've been thinking over the weekend about your duets, and here are the groups I've assigned." He said writing names on the board. Ethan looked for his name and found it matched with Rachel. Santana was matched with Artie, not him. He looked at Santana, who was sighing as she found out what Ethan already had discovered. She gave him a small smile, and walked over to where Artie was sitting. He went to go sit down with Rachel, who smiled politely and started talking about what songs they should do, all of which were Broadway. He heard a lot of RENT in those words, and he remembered watching the movie. "I wouldn't be mad about singing a RENT song." He said.

Rachel beamed "Perfect! I'll make a list tonight of potential song choices, and I'll go over them with you tomorrow. Unless, of course, you want to pick a song. I personally think you would be perfect to sing a song by Mark or Roger, because it's in your key."

Ethan cut her off before she started on something that would take hours to explain, "No, Rachel, you should pick it. You know much more about this than I do." He said politely.

Rachel reiterated what she had said before, and Ethan agreed. He actually couldn't wait to sing with her, she was extremely talented. As she went on about the ground-breaking musical, Ethan looked at Santana who was arguing with Artie about what song they should sing. She looked at him and Ethan winked at her. She smiled back before going back to yelling at Artie.

_AN: I think this might be my favorite chapter. REVIEWS?_


	7. Chapter 7: Mistakes

_AN: So in here, every time they sing and it's in italics, it's Ethan singing. When it's underlined it's Rachel. When it's underlined and in italics, it's them singing together._

Chapter Seven: Mistakes

Ethan was exhausted. Five days of practicing after school with Rachel Berry was more intense than he thought. She had picked out the song and they had been rehearsing almost nonstop since Tuesday afternoon. He had barely even seen Santana since they had starting rehearsal. They talked on the phone when they could, but that would only be for an hour or so a night. Other than that, Ethan loved singing with Rachel. She was fantastic, and her singing made him bring his A-game. The last day of rehearsal came and Ethan said they should rehearse at his house because his parents wouldn't be home until Monday morning. Rachel agreed and twenty minutes later she was at his front door. She opened the door and walked in. She walked upstairs and heard music coming from the last door on the left.

Rachel opened the door to find Ethan singing with his back to her, surfing the internet.

_Not two days ago, __  
__I was having a look__  
__in a book__  
__and I saw a picture of a guy__  
__fried up above his knee.__  
__I said, "I can relate,"__  
__cause lately I've been thinking of combustication__  
__as a welcome vacation from__  
__the burdens of__  
__the planet Earth.__  
__Like gravity, hypocrisy,__  
__and the perils of being in 3-D...__  
__but thinking so much differently.___

_Pardon me while I burst, _with that Ethan spun around in his chair, lost in the song, to find Rachel. "Holy fucking hell," he yelled jumping a little bit. This caused Rachel to jump as well.

"Don't you knock?" Ethan asked, hurriedly putting on a shirt. Rachel admired the muscles that were quickly being covered.

"Hey," Ethan said, snapping his fingers to get her attention, "Knocking. Do you?"

"I'm sorry; I just assumed that you were ready for me to be here." Rachel said embarrassed.

Ethan shrugged, "Nah its cool. Sorry about yelling, you just kinda shocked me a little bit."

"I want to ask you a question. The community theater is holding a production of RENT in March. Finn can't do it, because he has football. Auditions are next weekend. Do you want to try out with me?"

"Uhh, sure." Ethan said nervously. He wasn't an actor, so he thought he could go with Rachel to audition, get rejected, and go on worrying about other things. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure"

Ethan led Rachel downstairs to his kitchen, opening up the pantry to retrieve some cereal. "So how are things with Finn?" He asked

Rachel looked down, "I don't know. He's been acting really immature lately."

Ethan cocked an eyebrow, "He wasn't immature before? Good God, I'm sorry for you then." He said, once more trying to lighten the mood with her. They didn't speak much while they ate their breakfast, afterwards Ethan threw the bowls and spoons in the sink, and led Rachel back to his room. Rachel sat on the bed, "Ethan, are you ready to begin,"

"Totally."

Rachel beamed. "Excellent!" she said, pulling out a cd from her purse. "This is an instrumental soundtrack." She explained. She pulled out a stack of papers, and handed a few to Ethan. "This is sheet music." She hit play on the stereo and the music started. Ethan had heard the song many times and was ready to start.

_I Should Tell You I'm Disaster__  
__I Forget How To Begin It__  
_

Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster  
I Have Yet - To Be In It  
I Should Tell You__

_I Should Tell You__  
_

I Should Tell You__

_I Should Tell You_

I Should Tell I Blew The Candle Out  
Just To Get Back In  
_  
__I'd Forgotten How to Smile__  
__Until Your Candle Burned My Skin__  
_

I Should Tell You  


_I Should Tell You__  
_

_I Should Tell You____  
__  
__I Should Tell_____

_Well, Here We Go____  
__Now We-____  
__  
_Oh No__

_I Know-This Something Is__  
__Here Goes-__  
__  
_Here Goes__

_Guess So__  
__It's Starting To__  
__-Who Knows-__  
__  
_Who Knows__

_Who Knows Where____  
__Who Goes There____  
__Who Knows____  
__Here Goes_____

_Trusting Desire - Starting To Learn____  
__Walking Through Fire Without A Burn____  
__Clinging - A Shoulder, A Leap Begins____  
__Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins_____

_So Here We Go____  
__Now We-____  
__  
__Oh No__  
__  
_I Know __

_Oh No___

_Who Knows Where - Who Goes There_____

_Here Goes - Here Goes____  
__Here Goes - Here Goes____  
__Here Goes - Here Goes_

The song ended and Ethan kissed Rachel fiercely. He couldn't stop himself. He felt her hesitate for a moment, but then slipped her tongue in his mouth. Ethan pulled away. "We shouldn't do this."

"You're right." Rachel said half-heartedly.

Ethan looked at her, and again couldn't resist. He kissed her again, this time his hands roaming and groping her body. She moaned in his mouth and grinded her hips against his. They fell to the bed, stripping off articles of clothing. Ethan didn't know what was going to happen later, but in this particular moment, Ethan wasn't necessarily thinking about the future, because holy hell, this girl could do more with her mouth than sing.

Forty-five minutes later Ethan had mixed feelings, sure he had just had sex with Rachel Berry, but he felt bad about betraying Santana. He looked to his left to find Rachel smiling at him. She leaned over and kissed him. Ethan reciprocated for a minute, but stopped suddenly.

"Wait." Ethan said looking away.

"What is it?" Rachel said, pulling up the covers to conceal her nude body.

"We need to find out…what this is." Ethan said.

"Yes, we should. Or…or…" She said.

"Or what?"

Instead of answering, Rachel kissed Ethan again. He was pretty sure they were going for round two before his phone rang.

"I should get that," Ethan said between kisses.

"Don't." Rachel whispered into his ear.

"I got to." He said getting up. He looked at his phone to see a picture of him and Santana. _I'm such an asshole_ he thought, answering the phone. "Hey babe" Ethan said in a vocal tone much higher than his usual. He motioned to Rachel to be quiet.

"Hey, I'm pulling onto your street. Thought we could get lunch."

Ethan's eyes widened. "Yeah, sure babe. Just let me get ready." He said before hanging up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking mother fucker."

_AN: Thought I should leave with somewhat of a cliffhanger. Songs sung were "Pardon Me" by Incubus, and "I Should Tell You" from RENT. Reviews?_


	8. Chapter 8: Totally Fucked

Chapter Eight: Totally Fucked

Ethan looked out the window of his room and saw Santana's car pull in. His eyes grew wide when he remembered that he had forgotten to lock the front door when he and Rachel ate breakfast. He shut his eyes when he heard his front door open and close. He heard her stepping up the stairs, "Ethan?" He didn't say anything. He put on his pants, and told Rachel to do the same.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked fearfully, knowing what damage Santana could do with the knowledge that she and Ethan did the dirty.

"I…I don't know, "Ethan replied. He had fucked himself into a corner, literally. Santana opened his bedroom door with a smile on her face that quickly turned into a mixture of anger and hurt. Ethan cursed himself for letting his hormones take control for that last hour.

"Santana, I can explain…" Ethan couldn't remember what happened next. He awoke to an empty room, he looked at his phone. 10 minutes have passed since Santana called him to inform him that she was close to his house. _What the hell just happened? Ow shit, why does my face hurt? _Ethan stood up and walked to his bathroom to see a bruise forming on his left eye. _Holy fucking hell, did Santana Lopez just knock me out?_ He looked at his phone, debating to call Santana. _Fuck, fuck. Goddammit. It's been like five goddamn days, and I already fucked up._ Not wanting to piss her off even more than he had already, he opted instead to call Rachel. The phone barely made one ring before it was answered.

"Hello?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Rachel, we need to talk." Ethan said.

"There's nothing to talk about, we made a horrible decision. That never should've happened."

"But it did, and we can't change that. We need to look to the future, where my probably ex-girlfriend tells your boyfriend, and we're in the same boat."

"I already told him…we broke up." Rachel said, and Ethan could hear now that she had been covering sobs throughout their brief conversation. Ethan felt even worse at that, knowing that he was the cause of the split from what seemed was a happy couple. That, piled on his extreme guilt on betraying Santana, was too much. _You stupid fucking idiot!_ Ethan yelled at himself internally, before turning and punching his wall. He pulled his balled hand out of the wall, shaking the dust from the dry wall off his hand before returning to his conversation.

"Rachel, I am so fucking sorry." Ethan said sincerely.

"No, Ethan, I shouldn't have let that happen-" Rachel started before Ethan cut her off.

"Rachel, it is my fault. I fucked up my relationship with Santana, I shouldn't have," Ethan paused, not wanting to say the word, "_cheated _on her with you. You didn't deserve that. I have to go try to patch up what is left between Santana and I. You should try to talk to Finn."

"Finn's not going to want to hear it, but good luck with Santana." Rachel said before hanging up.

Ethan sighed, dialing Santana's number in his phone. It rang twice before cutting to her voicemail. Ethan threw his phone on his dresser and then himself on his bed. Looking at his ceiling fan, Ethan felt a tugging in his chest. He tried to ignore the tears swelling in his eyes, but they slid down the side of his face, and for the first time since he was hit by a baseball in the sixth grade, Ethan cried.

The next day couldn't have come quicker, unfortunately. Ethan shuffled into the class and saw a hurt Santana Lopez sitting in the corner. In the front row he saw Finn sitting angrily in his chair, with Rachel trying to talk to him, "Finn, please, I'm begging you. It was a stupid mistake, and it will never happen again." Ethan sat in the back of the class by Sam.

"I'm guessing you heard," Ethan said as he got in his seat.

Sam shifted towards Ethan, "Dude the whole fucking school knows," He was about to say more, but Mr. Schuester walked in and sat his bag on the piano.

"Alright kids, we don't have much time today. We have n pep rally today, so let's just get started, shall we?" Mr. Schue said, "Rachel, I assume you would like to start us off, as per usual?"

Ethan raised his hand, "Actually, Mr. Schue, I have a song that would like to perform. It won't take too long, I promise."

Mr. Schue nodded his head, "Okay then, Ethan. Go ahead" he said before sitting in the front row. Ethan got up and handed sheet music to the band before getting in the center of the large room. The acoustic guitar started, and Ethan still felt like he was about to cry.

_Well, she was precious like a flower__  
__She grew wild, wild but innocent__  
__A perfect prayer in a desperate hour__  
__She was everything beautiful and different___

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in__  
__Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind__  
__she let her heart and soul right in your hands__  
__And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans__  
__She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens__  
__When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't__  
__Stupid boy, stupid boy__  
__Oh___

_So what made you think you could take a life__  
__And just push it push it around__  
__I guess to build yourself up so high__  
__You had to take her and break her down___

_she let her heart and soul right in your hands__  
__And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans__  
__She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens__  
__When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't__  
__You stupid boy___

_Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost__  
__The only thing that ever made you feel alive__  
__Yeah, yeah___

_Well, she let her heart and soul right in your hands__  
__And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans__  
__Yes, you did__  
__She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens__  
__When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't__  
__You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old__  
__Same old stupid boy___

_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run__  
__But when she did, she was long gone__  
__Long gone, long gone__  
__Ah, she's gone___

Ethan felt his voice shaking, and tears started to run down his face.

_Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me__  
__And she loved me, she loved me__  
__God please, just let her know__  
__I'm sorry, I'm sorry__  
__I'm sorry, I'm sorry__  
__Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees__  
__She's never coming back to me_

Ethan finished, and wiped the tears off his face, "Santana. I'm so sorry. If there is anything that I can do to make you trust me again, I want you to know that I'll do it, over and over again." He said.

Santana scoffed and walked out of the room, Brittany following. Ethan watched her go, and mentally kicked himself. Well, more accurately he mentally beat the living shit out of himself. He slowly walked to the seat vacated by Santana. He felt his life was crumbling, and there was nothing he could do about. And it was all his fault.

_AN: So, what do you think? Was there anything you wanted to play out differently? Song is "Stupid Boy" by Keith Urban, and I don't listen to country music (or even like it for that matter) but this song kind of fit. REVIEWS?_


	9. Chapter 9: A Friend in Need

_AN: So I thought it would be kinda fun to write from a different perspective, this chapter is from Sam's perspective. First person POV._

Chapter Nine: A Friend in Need

"Why would she do that? How could she do that?" Finn said angrily to me, slamming his beer bottle on his table. We were at his house, and his Mom, Burt, and Kurt went to visit Burt's mother in the hospital. I had to come make sure he wouldn't go off and kill somebody tonight, with him being alone and all. Or like, burn the entire house down.

"I don't know, man," I said. This had been going on this entire week. After Monday Ethan hadn't been back to school, and I can't say I blame him. After Finn found out that Ethan and Rachel had sex, he got more pissed than I have ever seen him. I had to take him bowling to vent his anger that day. We won't be allowed back there for a while, after Finn missed a spare and went on a chair kicking rampage. Dude's got a serious problem with chairs. I know Ethan's not a bad guy, that he just made a mistake, but I don't want to tell Finn that.

"It's just…I don't fucking get it. Me and Rachel have only had sex, like once. And that was on my birthday." Finn said, pulling his beer to his lips and draining the bottle. I know some people might get mad at me for letting Finn drink his weight in beer, but they don't understand that when a Bro is pissed or hurt, or in Finn's case both of those, he just needs to get drunk and break something. Hoping the thing he broke wouldn't be Ethan's nose; I got Puckerman to get some beer and drove over here to stay the night.

"Yeah, that sucks," I said to Finn as I finished my beer. I got up and took his bottle and mine to a trash bag we set up for the empties. Grabbing two fresh beers from the fridge, I felt my phone vibrate. I handed Finn his beer and checked it. Quinn was texting me.

_How's he doing?_

I looked over at Finn sliding the bottle on the table between his hands.

_Pretty much the same._

"Who's that?" Finn said pointing to my phone.

"Quinn," I told him.

He paused for a moment. It must be hard to be friends with your ex's new boyfriend, I mean I couldn't fucking do it. "Tell her I said hi." He said finally.

Quinn texted me back: _I don't get how Rachel could do something like that to Finn. He's been so good to her. Also, I thought Ethan and Finn were friends; it seems like such a dick move to do that to somebody. _

Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. Quinn cheated on him, didn't she? And Ethan was still my friend, so I need to defend him.

_Well, I mean anybody can make a mistake._

Fuck, I hope that didn't piss her off. This damn school already has enough drama without another break up, but after we didn't win Prom King and Queen, she's been moody as hell to me.

_I know that Sam, but sleeping with your friends girlfriend is really low._

Yeah, that's definitely hypocritical. I slide my phone back into my pocket without responding. She can wait; I have to deal with a mad, drunk giant.

"You want to play Nazi Zombies?" Finn asks me, getting up to turn on the T.V.

"Hell yeah," I say with a smile. We totally kick ass at that game. Last time we got to like level 20. I open my beer and sit next to him on the couch. This is just a small step in his recovery from Rachel Berry, but it's a start.

_AN: Very small filler-esque chapter, I know, but I was just trying to explore Sam and Finn's friendship a little more before I advance the plot. Reviews? Of course._


	10. Chapter 10: Just Peachy

Chapter Ten: Just Peachy

_AN: I know it's been a while, 4 people that review, but I'm juggling quite a bit of stuff at the moment. I'll update when I can. _

The ceiling fan swirled round and round. The alarm clock read 2:45 P.M. Ethan had been lying in bed since he had woken up. He was alone for the week, with his parents leaving to go on a cruise to use his father's vacation days. He groaned as he stood up, walking to his bathroom. As he relieved himself he looked in the mirror. He hadn't shaven since Sunday morning, six days ago. That was the day he slept with Rachel. The day he ruined his relationship with Santana. _His_ Santana. He scowled at his reflection and turned away. He opened his shower door and stepped in. As the warm water hit him, he finally woke up completely. Thirty minutes later he stepped out, and put on jeans and a T-Shirt that were among the many clothes strung across his bedroom floor. As he strapped on his shoes, his phone started to ring. The name _Sam Evans_ flashed on the screen. Sighing, Ethan silenced his phone and went downstairs. He grabbed his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter, and went outside to get in his car.

Eventually he reached Wilson's Liquor Store. He parked near the front, and stepped into the store. He looked around, and took of his sunglasses. Seymour Wilson was at the counter as usual, and the store was nearly empty. After grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels he walked to the counter.

"Is that it, Jack?" Wilson asked, using the name it said on Ethan's fake I.D. that Puckerman had procured for him.

"Pack of Turkish Royals." Ethan said monotonously, reaching for his wallet. Wilson put the bottle of Jack, and the pack of cigarettes into a brown bag. Ethan paid, thanked him, and drove back into his house. He walked into his house and sat on the couch. He turned on a movie and opened the bottle, wincing as he took a big drink. Sometime later he heard the front door open.

Ethan paused the movie, "What the fuck?" Ethan wondered aloud, standing up and grabbing a bat he had put on the wall before stumbling to the location of the sound.

"DUDE!" The blond-haired intruder shouted as Ethan swung around the corner, bat high above his head.

"Shit," Ethan sighed, dropping the bat on the tile floor. He jumped back onto his oasis of a couch.

"What do you want?" Ethan slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Sam said.

Ethan sighed heavily, "Not yet."

"It's 4:06"

"And?" Ethan said, taking another swig of the bottle. "Why are you here?"

"You haven't picked up my calls, or answered my texts. I thought you died or something." Sam said, walking to sit on the coach with Ethan.

"Yeah, my phone is upstairs." Ethan said, picking up the remote and pressing play.

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy." Ethan deadpanned.

"Don't bullshit me. Nobody has seen you since your attempt to win Santana back through music. Which begs the question: Country? Really?"

"Oh blow me, Bieber." Ethan said to a stunned Sam, "Yeah, Santana told me."

"That's not the point. The point is, you gotta get your shit in check." Sam said to Ethan who rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette.

"What, and you're smoking now?" Sam asked.

"Mhmm." Ethan said, taking a deep drag.

"That shit'll kill you, you know."

Ethan put on a mock-fear face. "No, Really? Thanks man. I don't know what I would've done without you telling me that." Ethan said, nevertheless putting the cigarette out in the bowl he was using as sort of a makeshift ashtray.

"Your sarcasm wasn't needed," Sam said.

"Oh, but it was wanted," Ethan replied.

"I just got back from Finn's house and…"

"FUCK!" Ethan said burying his face into the armrest.

"What?" Sam said, jumping up from the couch.

"I forgot about Finn." Ethan said, lifting his head to face Sam. "How is he?"

"He's good," Sam said, "A whole hell of a lot better than you. It's weird, the dude who got action is the one more depressed than the one who didn't."

"It wasn't about the sex, Sam." Ethan said, standing up, "I betrayed Santana, and now she'll never forgive me for it. I fucked up, Sam. I fucked up."

"Calm down. I was just joking." Sam said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Whatever." Ethan said sitting back on the couch. He grabbed the bottle and brought it to his lips. Swallowing, he reached out, "Want some?"

Sam looked at him, then the bottle, then back at Ethan.

"Sam, I asked if you want a drink, simple question. Not fucking trigonometry." Ethan said irritably.

Sam took the bottle, taking a quick swig. "You need to fix this, buddy. I don't know what you can do, but you at least need to try. You owe her that much."

Not sure which "her" Sam was referring to, Ethan just nodded his head. "I'll try."

Eight hours later, Sam had to go home, and Ethan was alone. He stumbled up to his bedroom, and sat in his computer chair. Signing onto Facebook, he saw what he was hoping not to.

_Santana Lopez went from "In a relationship" to "Single"_

Ethan stared slack-jawed at his computer moniter. He knew they were broken up, but he didn't like it on there. It made it all seem so real. _Wait a minute, _Ethan thought¸_ it took her this long to do it, she's obviously not over me yet._ And in his inebriated state, that actually made sense. He stood up and grabbed his guitar before racing downstairs, skipping the last two steps, and ran out the door. He was planning on driving, but after many failed attempts to get the key in the door, he opted to run to her house, but remembering to use this situation in case anyone ever called him "irresponsible" in the future.

Santana's house was four blocks away from his, but the normally fifteen minute jog felt like years to Ethan as he stood on her grass. Swallowing his pride, he picked a small stone up and lightly threw it to her window. No answer. He did it again, and Santana's head appeared in the window.

"Ethan, what the fuck are you doing here?" Santana whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"I can't li-" Ethan shouted before getting shushed by Santana.

"Sorry," Ethan started in a quieter tone, "I can't live without you. I know I messed up, I know that. But you gotta give me one more chance."

He played opening notes on his guitar, playing through Santana's sarcastic remark "Really? Singing outside at night to win me back? Cliché."

_It still feels like our first night together__  
__Feels like the first kiss and__  
__It's gettin' better baby__  
__No one can better this__  
__I'm still hold on and you're still the one__  
__The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get__  
__Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer__  
__You still turn the fire on___

_So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't__  
__You're the only one I'd ever want__  
__I only wanna make it good__  
__So if I love ya a little more than I should___

_Please forgive me I know not what I do__  
__Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you__  
__Don't deny me___

_This pain I'm going through__  
__Please forgive me__  
__If I need ya like I do__  
__Please believe me__  
__Every word I say is true__  
__Please forgive me I can't stop loving you__  
__Still feels like our best times are together__  
__Feels like the first touch___

_We're still gettin' closer baby__  
__Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on__  
__You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin__  
__I remember everything__  
__I remember all your moves__  
__I remember you__  
__I remember the nights ya know I still do___

Ethan was getting into the last chorus before the porch lights turned on. He smiled, expecting Santana, but he looked up and saw she was still in her room. A muscular Hispanic man stepped out into the cold October night.

"Oh, Shit!" Ethan said, ducking down. He crab walked into the neighbor's yard before sprinting off to his house. _That's not even close to how I wanted that to end._ Ethan thought, moments before stepping in a pot hole and faceplanting on the concrete. He first checked to see if his guitar was broken. Fortunately it was fine, but his leg wasn't. "Fucking, Shit!" Ethan said before limping back to his house. He was looking forward to polishing off that bottle.

_AN: That was fun to write, and I'm 83% sure I'm getting better. Song is "Please Forgive Me" by Bryan Adams. Reviews?_


	11. Chapter 11: Bad

_**A/N: I know I'm not very consistent with this story, I'm sorry. I might make a couple one-shots just to grow as a writer, but this story WILL ALWAYS be my baby.**_

Chapter 11: Bad

If he had the choice, Ethan wouldn't be in the choir room right now, but the school had called his mom and from her cruise ship somehow managed to inform Ethan of his punishments should he not go back. He sat in an isolated corner, with all his fellow New Directions whispering and stealing glances at him. After his latest attempt to win Santana back via song, he had an epiphany.

**SUNDAY AFTERNOON: **"Really, Ethan? Brian Adams?"

"Yes, Brian Adams."

"Why, of all people, would you choose Brian Adams?"

"Song is catchy. Oh, and by the way, did it suck when your parents left you Home Alone?"

Sam chuckled, "Okay, that one was pretty good." Sam was driving Ethan back from his house. Sam's dad was a doctor, so Sam had him look at Ethan's leg that morning. They told him that Ethan fell while jogging, because saying "I fell while I was running back from my ex's house after drunkenly singing her a song at midnight," might cause a few problems. It wasn't fractured, but he had sprained his ankle. Ethan agreed, noting that the pain had subsided during the night.

"Well I try." Ethan said, leaning back in his seat and removing his sunglasses to wipe his eyes.

"My point is: you're singing all these songs, it wouldn't hurt to sing a song that people would actually recognize."

"I think I might be done. You know, singing all these songs about forgiveness aren't really panning out like I hoped. Also, I made some news around the school for having sex with Rachel. It couldn't hurt to maybe exploit that."

Sam looked at his friend, "That just…sounds wrong."

"I'm not saying it's a good idea, but maybe it would help me get over Santana, and get a new image while I'm at it."

They reached Ethan's house, and hopped out of the car. Sam leaned against his door, "What do you mean?"

Ethan smiled and did a quick spin, ending with his left hand in the air and his right hand on his crotch. "WHOO!"

**WEDNESDAY: ** He had a plan, and it could help. He called up the Changster, who was always looking for reasons to dance, Sunday night. Mike agreed and suggested that they also put a blonde in addition to the two of them, suddenly the plan was in motion, with the performance today being the endgame.

Mr. Schue walked into the class room, "Alright guys, Sectionals is in a few weeks and I thought that we c.."

"Mr. Schue, I've been gone, and I've been working on something while I was at home. I was wondering if I could perform it. It might help with song selection at Sectionals."

Mr. Schue smiled, "Of course, Ethan. Take it away." He said before sitting in a char between Finn and Tina. Ethan walked to the center of the classroom, and motioned for Mike and Brittany to come up. "They've been helping me with this, so uhh…yeah, they're gonna be up here." Ethan motioned for the band by snapping his fingers.

_Your Butt Is Mine__  
__Gonna Tell You Right__  
__Just Show Your Face__  
__In Broad Daylight__  
__I'm Telling You__  
__On How I Feel__  
__Gonna Hurt Your Mind__  
__Don't Shoot To Kill__  
__Come On, Come On,__  
__Get On Me__  
_

The trio had been practicing these dance moves over the last few days, and now they were performing them to perfection.

___I'm Giving You__  
__On the Count Of Three__  
__To Show Your Stuff__  
__Or Let It Be . . .__  
__I'm Telling You__  
__Just Watch Your Mouth__  
__I Know Your Game__  
__What You're About___

_Well They Say The Sky's__  
__The Limit__  
__And To Me That's Really True__  
__But My Friend You Have__  
__Seen Nothing__  
__Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .___

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-__  
__Come On__  
__(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)__  
__You Know I'm Bad,get on me! come on!__  
__And The Whole World Has To__  
__Answer Right Now__  
__Just To Tell You Once Again,__  
__Who's Bad . . .___

_We Can Change The World__  
__Tomorrow__  
__This Could Be A Better Place__  
__If You Don't Like What I'm__  
__Sayin'__  
__Then a Won't You Slap My__  
__Face . . .___

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-__  
__Come On__  
__(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)__  
__You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-__  
__You Know It__  
__(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)__  
__You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-__  
__You Know It, You Know__  
__(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad_

_And The Whole World Has To__  
__Answer Right Now__  
__Just To Tell You Once Again,__  
__Who's Bad . . .__  
_

Ethan ended the song in a Michael Jackson pose. Applause roared from the class, and Ethan allowed himself to glance at Santana. She had a smile on her face, but wiped it off when she noticed Ethan saw it. She scowled at him and turned away. Ethan let it roll off his shoulders. This wasn't about her, this was about him. Mr. Schuester walked up, clapping and a giant grin plastered on his face. "That was fantastic Ethan! So great to have you back." He said to Ethan, who gave him a high five. Ethan gave Mike a hug, "Thanks man, you really helped me out. Ethan then gave Brittany a hug, "Thank you so much!," He said, before lifting the blonde dancer off the ground. Brittany wriggled around in his arms, "Put me down!" She said, completely scared. Ethan obliged and went to sit down between the two of them.

Mr. Schue still had a big grin on his face, "That number has given me an idea for what we need to perform at Sectionals in order to win." He said before picking up a dry-erase marker and writing on the board. Michael Jackson appeared, and Schuester turned around. "We need to perform something from the King of Pop himself in order to win this."

_**A/N: So that's a little shorter, hopefully enough for ya! I will gladly take donations via Pay-Pal or in Review form, preferably the latter. Also, anything you guys want in future chapters, don't hesitate to ask. Song is, of course, "Bad" by Captain E.O.: Michael Jackson.**_


	12. Chapter 115

_**A/N: This is just complete and utter randomness**_

Chapter 11.5

Ethan couldn't stop the angst in his life. It has been not even two months at his new school and he saw the mountain top and then fell to rock bottom. It's raining outside, so naturally he went out there to look more dramatic. As the thunder cracked he fell to his knees, balled up his fists and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOO" He didn't know why, but it felt good.

"Okay stop, dude. Stop."

What?

"You gotta put at least a little more thought into this when you write."

Dude, shut up.

"No! You're writing about my life, and you're getting really damn inconsistent."

What do you mean?

"I mean I spent three chapters bitching about not being with Santana, and then suddenly I just stopped and sang Michael Jackson."

Well fine, what do you have in mind.

"I don't know dude, I'm fictional."

No shit, I created you.

"No, you Mary Sue'd me."

Touché.

"All I'm saying is, if you're gonna write a chapter, think before hand about where the hell it's going. I should know. I was there when you deleted half of that last chapter."

Well… It was getting late and I was tired, and I wanted to get it uploaded before I went to sleep. I promise it will be used in the next chapter.

"And when the hell is that gonna be up?"

I got a lot of shi-

"Shut up, just…just shut up."

Wow, that's hurtful, man.

"I had to sing Kanye West. That was hurtful."

It was either that or _What Comes Around…/…Goes Around_ By Justin Timberlake.

"Whatever, just get better or I'm walking out."

Walking out? How the hell do you plan on doing that. You're currently on my Microsoft Word.

"I'll find a way. I'm in your head, I can erase your memory of this website."

Don't threaten to _Eternal Sunshine _me.

"Or what?"

…Heh, I could make you be the bitch in an all-male orgy.

"…Now that's just mean."

You enjoying your storyline now?

"Hell yes, it's the best ever. I want to let all of your readers know that they made a wise decision reading this story."

Thank you, Ethan.

"No problem, Shane. I mean, BarnitoSupreme."

Alrighty then, don't break the fourth wall again, or I'll do the orgy thing.

_**A/N: I think I might be going crazy.**_


End file.
